Angelic Fault
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: This is another angel x demon story. Sasuke x oc, hints of violence, male x male, soft yaoi


No own Naruto.

* * *

My name is Mikhail Williams and I'm an angel but I'm not just any angel but a prince or well the son of a duke. My only problem is that none of the nobles like me since I'm only half the blood of normal angels since my mother was a demon. With that in mind they killed my family and forced me to leave heaven and live with humans. I was taken in by an old man who treated me like his own kid so I've been living with him till now since I'm twenty in human years. Sad thing is that he passed away a few days ago so I live on my own but my only fear is that I will be found by the angels. If they find me then they will start a war with demons since I have a special power that they want.

That was till the day I met him in the place I work at which is a bar that has host, dancers, and bartenders. I luckily got the job of being a waiter so I don't have to worry about being touched or messed with. Today I got a man who was not into the host's or dancers but in something else since he never talked but to order. I go to boss and ask "Boss, what should I do about this guess since he is not going for much but drinks?"

He tells me "Just stay with him even though you aren't suppose to but keep him here and buying."

I nod my head then leave to see to the man who is still there as well as still having the same drink. I walk up to him and just before I can he wraps his arm around my waist then pulls me into the seat next to him. I then stay there as some of the others walk by so I ask him "Is there anything you need at the moment, sir?"

He tells me "No, just sit still for a moment. Who are you since I can tell that you are not a human?"

I tell him "I don't know what you mean since I'm only a normal person."

He tells me "You are not a normal human since you seem to innocent to be working in this place."

I tell him "You tell me what you are as well as what you are looking for and I will tell you what I am as well as why I'm here."

He tells me "I'm a devil and I'm looking for a certain angel that the other angels are on the hunt for."

I tell him "I'm the angel they are looking for but please don't let them find me cause they will start a war."

He nods his head then tells me "Why don't you come back with me and I'll check the area to see if they are near by."

I tell him "If you keep your word then I'll go so promise me that you will keep your word."

He tells me "I promise to keep my word."

I nod then get up and head to the back so I can change into my everyday clothes then sighs out. I put on a black tank, green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a beige long jacket then grab my bag and head out to meet with him. I can tell the others are wondering what is going on so I smile and wave at them then get in the car with him. Once I'm in we go to his place then leave but on the trip we are stopped by a man that I can quickly tell is an angel. I start to creep down under the dashboard as he gets out after parking in what seems to be an ally.

He asks him "Who are you and what do you need from me or what is in my car?"

He tells him "That is the person in the passengers seat and for you to leave, demon Sasuke Uchiha."

I look at him in shock at the name mention then calm down at the thought of being protected by such a powerful demon. Suddenly another angel appears by my door and he opens my door and grabs my arm pulling me out the door. I start to panic so I struggle and try to fight back which does no good since they are stronger than I am. He then pulls me so that I stand between him and the other one which really gets Sasuke mad. The one to my right tells him "We have what we want now you just need to wait and see what happens next."

With that they each grab one of my arms then start to take flight when Sasuke makes a grab for me. But by the time he is close they take flight and I'm powerless to stop them as they drag me to god. Once we are outside his doors they force me to turn back into my original form which is me in a white kimono, silver wings, and long braided hair. We then enter the room where they leave after telling god "We found him,but he was with a demon."

I start to get scared at the thought of what he will do to me now that he knows of my involvement with a demon. He asks me "Why were you with a demon and not coming back when I called you specifically?"

I tell him "I don't like the idea you have of using my gift, my lord. I don't think we need to start a war even if they are impure you could hurt inoccent people."

He tells me "It is not your job to think but to do as I say and I say to start a war with the demons. You may not be pure like the others but you have something unlike the others so you are the only one to do this."

I tell him "I know about the gift but I only know how to use it for healing not for killing people. I will never kill a soul ever since the day you sent the angels to kill my family then run me out to live on earth, my lord."

He looks at me in disbelief then asks "Is that why you couldn't hear me clearly as well as never came back?"

I tell him "Yes, but did you not know about this even though they told me that you sent them."

He stands then tells me "You know I change my mind about going to war but instead lets try to get along instead."

I nod as we walk out the room and he lets me go back to earth where I only change my cloths and try to find Sasuke. That is till I run in-front of the bar I work at to find boss there as if he was looking for someone. He asks me "Mikhail, is that you? You left early and with the guest and you look so different now."

I tell him "Yes, it is me but I just never liked showing what I really looked like and I also want to quiet."

He only nods his head and walks back inside so I continue my search for Sasuke which ends really soon since he was right around the corner. I walk over to the car then tap on the window which he roles down and we have a brief talk before he kisses me. I'm in shock at first till I feel as though he is my other half or the second half of my soul. He then lets me in the car and we go to his place for some more fun which the next day makes my lower back hurt. I also feel sick which means that I'm pregnant with his kin since even male angels can get pregnant. Then after nine moths I have a son that we name Ian which is now fifteen and has a little brother Ritsuka who is ten and sister Ryou who is five.

Sasuke and I got married before Ritsuka so they are legal and we live together as one big happy family even if we are a demon and a half-bread.

The end.

* * *

r&r


End file.
